


The Raven finding a friend of gold.

by Troykv



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, During Canon, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troykv/pseuds/Troykv
Summary: Vika wants to keep her promise and become Micaiah's friend.
Kudos: 1





	The Raven finding a friend of gold.

The Army was close to Nevassa, thanks to the collaboration of Tormod, a key member of the Laguz Emancipation Army, in making the news of Daein citizens’ current status arrive to the Begnion Empress, she had sent an investigation in order to end this struggle. In the meantime, the Army celebrates the “pretty much end” of the resistance war with a feast, the only people that weren’t present are Tormod’s comrades, which were Laguz, people that don't exactly have the best of reputations in Daein because of some older than time disputes between them and the Beorc One of them was a Laguz Raven known as Vika, a quiet and beautiful girl; she didn’t really mind being outside, after all it would be better for everyone anyway.

She wasn’t particularly interested in the feast anyway, the freedom of the outdoors was actually comforting for her, the night’s winds felt refreshing, and the darkness in the sky reminded her of her own wings, black as the night, both weren’t evil, just uncomprehend. However, that feeling of comfort was replaced with an uneasy in the air when she felt someone coming close to her, this particular feeling wasn’t normal, that sense belonged to something that wasn’t Beorc or Laguz, but when she decided to investigate what it was to supposed to be, she ended up instead finding a girl, her name was Micaiah, the Silver-Haired Maiden.

Micaiah had just left the feast before it actually ended, she was tired, feeling stressed after having to deal with so many people in such a short extent of time, she decided to sit around a tree not that far from the camp, but she seems to still have trouble getting to relax herself. Vika has come to realization that the feeling she just had wasn’t actually a 'thing', it was Micaiah where this sensation originated; she is still unsure and the reason that feeling of uneasiness, that gets her 'jumpy' when she around Micaiah, perhaps the soldiers weren’t exaggerating and she actually was a divine being, or maybe Vika was just being a bit too nervous because everyone had such a high opinion of her. 

Vika wanted to leave and avoid making this situation more awkward to herself, however, she remembered, Micaiah wishes to have her friendship; Vika can’t just let this feeling control her interactions with Micaiah, she had already proven to be good-hearted and even unlike the rest of the Beorc she actually likes the Laguz; so Vika decided to take this opportunity to be her friend, and just talk with Micaiah about… well… anything.

The raven laguz timidly approached Micaiah, who was trying to find some comfort in the tree where her back was resting. Vika came closer and closer, quiet steps, one and two, as she continued to approach the feeling of uneasy was returning to her, it was confusing, it was… terrifying, Something about Micaiah felt extremely wrong, but that doesn’t make sense to the raven girl, she knows Micaiah is a good person, she likes laguz and is loved for everyone in the army for reasons that she had seen in action. 'But then, why do I feel this way?', Vika thought, finally she arrived at Micaiah’s sight.

Micaiah had heard the movement of someone approaching, she wondered if someone from the feast was searching her, instead, she found the eyes of the laguz raven. _“Good evening Vika”_ , she stood up and closed the distance between the two of them. _“Eeeeh!!”_ Vika reacted strongly to the sudden response of the silver girl, jumping backwards, she ended up tripping with a terrain regularity, luckily she regained some altitude using her wings’ strength, avoiding damaging them, and instead fell against the ground with her butt. _“Vika!”_ Said a worried Micaiah after seeing that quick sequence of events, who started to run to her position _“Are you alright?_ ”, she said. Vika looked up and found herself looking at Micaiah’s golden eyes _“Auch… Ah… Micaiah...”_ she continued, nervously trying to formulate a response. _“I’m okay… I just... got surprised”_ Vika stood up, and quickly started to remove the dirt of her clothes _“This strange feeling in the air keeps me... nervous”_ , the raven said.

Micaiah hear the laguz’s words and remembered how Vika felt something strange around her, she didn’t have the answer to that question, she had a good guess of the potential origin of that feeling, but she doesn’t want to make the dialogue go to that direction, it could turn everything so… uncomfortable, instead, she decided to start a conversation with the raven girl. _“That is the same feeling you mentioned the last time we talked alone, right?”_ She responded _“Well, we should do something about it, maybe talking can help”_.

Vika moved her head, and her eyes opened up, showing confusion _“Talking? About what exactly Micaiah?”_. Micaiah adjusted her glove slightly, and unnecessary action done for the sake of gaining additional confidence. _“I don’t remember you ever explained your story of how you ended up in the Emancipation Army, could you talk to me about it?”_ she said. Vika felt how her breathing was turning faster and tried to avoid eye contact with the silver girl. _“This… Umm… I used to be... a slave”_ Micaiah gasped after hearing such an answer. _“I’m sorry Vika…”_ She took a breath and continued _“Hmm...I hope this doesn’t get too personal, but do you remember how you ended up becoming… a slave?”_

Vika felt a bit uncomfortable with that question, but this wasn’t the first time she had told it to someone, so she took a moment to recover some composure and started to talk. _“Several years ago, I originally lived in an isle, far far away from here, I believe it was called Kilvas? Umm...”_ She struggled to remember the name of her old home, it was a long time already, but she was sure it still existed in her memory, the fact that it was the first name she thought gave her some peace in her mind, and decided to stick with it. _“Yeah, Kilvas was its name”_. 

The silver-haired listen intently, _“Kilvas…”_ said to herself, she have heard that name before when she was in her ‘little adventure’ outside Daein, during her time in the sea, sailing from Crimea she heard people warn others about the ‘Pirates from Kilvas’, which were some kind of Bird 'subhuman’ that attacked Beorc navies, fortunately it seems they never got into some particularly heavy fight with them, she never heard anything about them beyond the warnings. Vika is the first raven she had ever interacted with, and now Micaiah knows she is related in some way to the pirates her ship loathed so much, the girl found the contrast between the raven in front of her and some sea criminals… quite amusing.

After making up her mind, Vika continued. _“One day I decided to explore beyond my village in order to see the sea and train my wings in solitude. It was a cloudy day with a quiet wind, nothing unusual for the island I lived… and then, a boat arrived, to the shore, it looked like it was abandoned by its former member, I approached it, I wasn’t expecting anything in particular, maybe take some shiny stones from the mainland...”_

Vika paused for a moment, and searched for something hidden in her pants, and presented it to Micaiah _“Something like this, I found a stone just like this one in the ship”_ , it was a red shiny stone.

 _“A red gem”_ Micaiah answered _“Hmm…”_ she closed her eyes at the realization that this could mean _“I can feel where this is going”_. Vika nodded _“This ship wasn’t abandoned, inside I found a merchant, it had his head covered with a coat, hiding his true nature, presented himself as friendly, he praised my appearance, saying that I was the ‘prettiest dark gem in the sea’”_.

 _“I can see why he called you that way”_ Micaiah commented _“I don’t have personal experience with raven laguz besides you, but I think you’re very pretty”_. Vika blushed slightly and tried to ignore Micaiah’s compliment. _“The merchant invited me to enter the interior of the ship, luring me with the promise of giving me a bluestone as a gift, I didn’t think it through and followed him, the merchant said he was going to check his ‘pets’, and disappeared”_.

Vika started to play with her fingers while maintaining her typical stoic face, she was getting unnerved trying to relive that memory _“When he left I felt something ominous, it felt bad, really bad”_.

Despite all the raven’s attempts to hide it, Micaiah felt the increasing turnboil in Vika’s heart; was it in the end a bad idea to ask her to do this?. She decided to spare the laguz girl the pain _“You don’t have to continue this if you don’t feel right, I was who asked for it after all, I wanted to hear your story in order to understand you better, it’s okay, I don’t need to listen all if you aren’t okay with it”_.

Vika was surprised by Micaiah’s response, it was like she had the power to see through her mind someway. _“The boss told me you had some strange powers, but I didn’t know that extended to reading other’s minds”_ She answered, half-jokingly. 

_“That is…”_ Micaiah said quietly, trying to think of an answer to Vika’s actually pretty accurate assumption, but her answer continued.  
_“Or maybe I just got particularly sensitive because of how you made me feel weird a while ago”_ Vika proceeded _“You’re right, it’s a touchy subject for me, though you’re the first one to realize how nervous it puts me to talk about it, usually people are fooled by the look of my face.”_

She sighed. _“Regardless how you did it, I’m a bit surprised”_.

The silver maiden remained quiet for the whole response, she was happy that she didn’t need to explain herself at the moment, Vika was okay with her own conclusion, at least for now.

 _“Okay Micaiah, I think we both are a bit tired after this conversation, it was an... interesting experience, but it didn’t feel as bad as I originally thought.”_ Vika smiled slightly, she did, she actually had a conversation with Micaiah, it was a bit uncomfortable but it worked. _“I can tell you the rest of my story the next time we meet, see ya”_. Vika started looking at the tents, the last thing she saw or heard of Micaiah was her voice.

_"Good night Vika, it was a pleasure talk with you”_

Vika began moving in the direction to her tent, taking a look at her surroundings she noticed the feast still going on, this made her realize that Micaiah was avoiding the rest of the Beorc in the party, but why? She forgot to ask Micaiah what she was doing outside for getting nervous and let the priestess be the one that started the conversation, Vika decided to return flying to the position of that tree where she found her. _“Wait! Micaiah! Why are you...”_ But the girl disappeared, leaving without a trace _._

 _“Micaiah...”_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in AoE, I'm just learning to use the tools.


End file.
